


Lore no more

by Salvira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Might get a bit scary, Swearing, Swedish folklore, can get gory, graphic description of creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvira/pseuds/Salvira
Summary: They were never seen as twins.. They were too different.. Only thing they shared where the love for folklore.It started to grow in them from the day their grandma told them about the creatures that lived behind the stone wall in the forest.Johanna works as a university professor in Folklore, Mythology and Religion while Jonas is a professor in Biologi.Story is written as Johanna being the "narrator" but Jonas will have his moments in the light. Those times will be between ----.As it will start after it and end before it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.. Just gonna throw ya right in.  
> Have fun reading <3

## Chapter 1

I knew walking in this forest during the night were a **bad** idea. WHY did I let him talk me down?!Yes I curious about the missing campers too but investigating during the night was stupid. Now we had trouble on our hands!

Grandma had told us when we were young to only enter the forest during the day and to never walk past the stone wall. We had broken both this night. She had told us what creatures lived in that part of the forest and to be careful not to interact with them. DAMN IT!!! Keeping up to their pace were hard when I had to be careful not to fall over anything on the ground. 

Listening to the news this morning about the disappearing campers had made us both think the same. Those campers had all been male and only went missing after crossing the stone wall. Of all the creatures grandma told us about there were only **one** that had only men as its prey. She lured them to follow her with her singing which als made them see a beautiful version of her. The real version were horrible.

To a woman she looked like... Like a rotten hollowed out corpse in loss for better words. Her back were hollowed out and the front really looked like a rotting corpse. One eye socket empty while the other one had the eye hanging out from it. The clothes falling apart and a lot of her body missing skin and flesh. I were glad I had a strong stomach or I´d have meet my dinner again. The smell from her weren´t better either. That **really** smelled like rotting flesh. She was know as the Huldra. If I didn´t get to Jonas in time I would loose my brother.

"Jonas!"

My scream came to deaf ears. He didn´t hear me I knew but I still had to try. Why hadn´t the idiot put the noise canceling ear protectors on before we walked over the stone wall? We both had to wear them. The Huldra weren´t the only creature here that tricked their prey with singing and music. No there were the water spirit called Neck. He used a violin and anyone were his prey. We were pretty sure it was the Huldra that had taken the campers but to be sure both of us had the ear protectors with us, but I were the only one that actually had put them on. If we came both out of this alive Jonas were going to get on hell of a scolding. 

Not looking where I put my feet I tripped over something and landed face first into damp grass. Something made me look back to see what I actually had been clumsy enough to trip over. I shouldn´t have done that. It **WASN´T** a rock or a tree root that I had hoped it to be. Nope... It were one of the missing campers rotting body. Looking at it made me see it were one of the first as maggots had already started to eat away at the body. If I didn´t hurry this **would** be the fate my brother would meet. Over my dead body! 

The fall had put them further away from me than before. At least I could still hear her singing. That were actually a good sign right now. My brother were still alive right now and if I got a say in it he were going to stay that way! 

I pulled myself up again and started to run. There was **NO WAY** I would let them get further away! My chest ached as I ran too fast too quickly and my lungs couldn´t really keep up. I kept gaining on them and it filled me with determination to keep going. Suddenly they stopped in front of a big and wide tree. This must be the Huldras `home´.  knew that Jonas time were now short but gladly I were really close and decided to make a desperate move. Just intime I got a hold of Jonas jacket and I pulled him backwards and down. The Huldra just barely missed us both. I could hear her hiss of anger at her meal being taken away.

Jonas were still in his trance and didn´t react in any way at all. I did the first thing that came to my mind.... I bit down hard on his left arm enough that it would leave an imprint of my teeth on his bicep. 

"OUCH!!"

Hearing him scream out filled me with happiness. For now the trance were broken. Quickly I pushed my own ear protectors down his head and covering his ears. I were **NOT** going to loose him to that trance again. Jonas hands went up to his ears and felt the ear protectors. Shock exploded on his face as the idiot suddenly had everything flash past him in his head. A terrifying scream came out his lips as he realized how close he had been to death. Well to be honest.... None of us were out of this pain in the ass. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for it taking so long time for me to post this.  
> Stuff in my life have happened and taken the energy and time from really writing.  
> Again I'm sorry.  
> This is written on my phone so there might be some spelling errors.

Welp. Further than this I hadn't really thought. We both could clearly see the Huldra being pissed off at the fact that her meal had been pulled away from her grasp. Well I'm sorry.. But I'm not going to let you eat my brother. I'm kinda attached to the idiot.

"SHIT! Well Grams didn't lie." 

Shock and terror were raw on Jonas face. Well now he got to feel what I felt for a while. Serves him right. But the fact that we had a pissed off forest witch in front of us weren't lost on us. We had to come up with a plan and fast. 

Grandma hadn't told us exactly how to get away from the different creatures in these woods if we had he "luck" of meeting them. She just told us how to protect us from their tricks and to stay away from them.

An idea sprang to life in my brain. Grandma had told us that sometimes you could make a deal or get help from the Huldra but at a cost. She never said just what the forest witch would want, but well I could guess. I could feel a cold shiver running down my spine at the thought of what the Huldra would want as a trade. Hopefully me and Jonas could offer something else for our safe escape. 

"Hey! I know you're pissed off at me right now but listen to me. Neither me or my brother wants to die here in the forest like the campers so how about we make a deal?" 

I tried to sound as confident as I could but I could hear my voice waver. Well she could probably smell the fear rolling off me anyway.

_"A deal? With you? Are you mad little weak pathetic human? Don't you know that a deal with me don't always end up as you want?"_

I could hear the laughter and venom in her voice. It wasn't the sweet and beautiful one she had used when she sang and lured my brother from me. Sounded more like she had a poured a bucket of gravel down her throat. I honestly felt a bit hurt as she called me weak and pathetic but honestly I knew I'm definitely not stronger than her.

"Yes with me. Last time I checked I weren't crazy or mad. Maybe loosing a screw or two but as sane as anyone else." I chuckled. "I, just as I said before, don't want to die here and want to get out of here. Alive hopefully."

_"What would you offer me then for letting you go? For not killing you right here and now? I know that you won't let me have the male.. You said he were your brother? I do hope you got something else to offer that will be of my taste."_

"Well yeah I won't. Kinda attached to the numbskull. Hmm... Wouldn't a bit of blood sufficient?" 

I could see how Jonas were thinking hard of something to offer the forest witch instead of his heart and life. There had been stories of the Huldra making deals with men drinking a bit of their blood. Some had won her favor by offering a trinket of sorts instead. 

 _"A bit of your brothers blood could be used as a wagering chip.. Or... The glowing stone I see on your wristband. I can feel it's magic from here."_ Her mouth twisted in a grim smile. _"It looks like something the fairy mother wears. Give me it and I'll see if I will let you leave my part of the forest alive."_

I looked down on the bracelet my grandma had given me on my fifthteenth birthday. She had told me it were special but nothing more than that. Maybe grams knew more than she told us. I sighed. It meant a lot to me but... If giving it to the forest witch would mean me and Jonas could get out of here without dying I think I could part with it for now. 

 


End file.
